


Everyone Has Nightmares

by jennielouwho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennielouwho/pseuds/jennielouwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2770 Words<br/>1 Chapter</p>
<p>You've lived with the Winchesters for a while and hunting has caused you to have nightmares frequently. Dean notices you've been having a hard time and plans to do something nice for you along with Sam and Castiel. Lots and lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever actually written. I apologize if it's kinda crappy. This might be the first chapter in a series I do, but I haven't decided yet.

It was a chilly October morning. The leaves were still and the air was crisp. You sat outside in the back of your Jeep with a cup of coffee, a cigarette, and a blanket, watching the sunrise. You hadn't been sleeping well for a while, so you started taking advantage of some alone time. You'd wake up from nightmares frequently, and usually caught the orange and pink Kansas skies; it was the only thing that made you smile these days.  
You heard footsteps approach, and quickly put out your cigarette. The boys didn't know you smoked, and you knew they'd criticize you and tell you to quit. You could hear Sam's voice in the back of your mind, telling you that hunters must be in good shape, or telling you that it's just not healthy.  
"Mornin' sunshine!"  
Dean sounded too chipper for this early hour, but you chirped back, "morning, Dean-o!" He sat down next to you with his own cup of coffee, and you offered him some of your blanket; he gladly accepted, and you snuggled in under it together, his arm around your shoulder.  
"More nightmares?" You cringed at the simple question. You knew they could hear you at night, but up until this point, neither of them had said anything about it. You just nodded. "You know, you don’t have to hide anything. After all the shit we've seen? I'd be lying if I said I didn't have bad dreams sometimes too. Hell, I used to wake Sammy up all the time just screaming in my sleep." His voice was calm, but you could tell he was shaking inside. He sipped his coffee and you rested your head on his shoulder.  
"What are your nightmares about?" You lifted your eyes towards his.  
"These days? They're mostly about you and Sam. I don't know what I would do without either of you." He pulled you into his arms and hugged you. "Yours?"  
"Sometimes they're about you and Sam, but most of the time they're about everyone else. The people we've lost. The ones we couldn't save." You shut your eyes, holding back tears. Dean brushed a strand of hair from your face, and placed a gentle kiss on your head.  
"You know you can't blame yourself, (Y/N). I've tried that, and I ended up in Hell." He paused, and you knew what he was thinking. "I wish we could save them all, but that's just not possible. And you can't beat yourself up over it because it will destroy you."  
"I know," you whispered, and he brought you in closer for another hug. Just then, you heard another set of footsteps approaching. "Hey, Moose." Sam towered over you and his brother, smiling at you. You pat the empty space next to you for him to sit down, as you and Dean scooted over to make room for him.  
"It's such a beautiful morning, I thought we'd take the day off, what you guys think?"  
"I think that sounds amazing, Sammy." Dean was very obviously excited to spend the day relaxing at the bunker, while you just shook your head in agreement.  
"If we have a free day, I think I'll head out for some supplies." They both looked at you quizzically. You hated shopping, especially for supplies. You thanked whatever god was listening that neither of them questioned you.  
"Well, just don't forget the pie this time. Make it pecan! You owe me for eating the last of my apple pie last week."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
You all got up, and they walked back inside as you made your way to the driver's seat. You didn't notice Dean hang back, and he grabbed your wrist before you sat down. He planted another soft kiss on your forehead, and said, "seriously, (Y/N), don't forget the pie," and gave you the most sarcastic smile you'd ever seen, and walked back inside.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You drove all over town picking up ammo, bandages, alcohol, and other supplies you were running low on. You had been ignoring your phone all day, just coasting through not caring. You knew you would have a few text messages and missed calls from the Winchesters, but figured it wouldn't be anything important. Just as you were about to make your last trip to a grocery store to pick up Dean's pie, Castiel appeared in your passenger seat, startling you, and causing you to jerk the wheel. "Dammit Cas! We've talked about this. You're supposed to announce yourself."  
"My apologies, (Y/N). Dean sent me to make sure you're okay. He is concerned because you have not been answering your phone." There was worry on his face as he said this. You appreciated how the three of them cared for you.  
"I've been out getting supplies. What do they think I've been doing?" You glanced at your phone and realized that you had 50 text messages, and 20 missed calls. "Fuck. I didn't realize how many times my phone went off. Or that it's four o'clock." Time had flown by today, and you hadn't even noticed. "Cas, I'm sorry he had to call you."  
"Do not worry about that. I'm just glad that you are alright." His sincerity was heart warming.  
"Would you go back to them, let them know I'm on my way home? I shouldn't be more than an hour. I just have to pick up a few more things."  
Cas smiled and nodded. He vanished with a flutter of wings, and left you alone once again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were true to your word and arrived back at the bunker an hour after the angel left you. You pulled into the garage, and started unloading everything from your trunk when Sam came out to meet you, grabbing some bags out of your hands. "Let me get this. You go in and see Dean. We have a surprise waiting for you." You stared at him for a moment, confused.  
You parroted back, "a surprise for me?" It wasn't like the brothers to go too far out of their way to do anything for people, not even each other, so when Sam said surprise, you didn't know what to expect. "Yeah. We thought we would do something special for you since you've been so stressed lately."  
"Well now I'm just afraid," you joked. He chuckled as well, and shooed you along inside.  
The moment you walked through the garage doors into the bunker you noticed something was different; it didn't smell as musty as it did when you had left that morning, for one. You also noticed there was soft music playing. You couldn't quite make out what it was, but it was getting louder the closer you got to the library. What are they up to, you wondered to yourself.  
You walked through the bunker to the library and saw Dean beaming at you from the staircase. "Hey, (Y/N), come with me for a moment."  
"Dean, I'm really not in the mood for your pranks."  
"No, no pranks. Trust me, you'll like this." His words made you wonder again, what in the world are they up to? As you turned into the hallway, Dean picked up a glass of what appeared to be your favorite wine from one of the tables and handed it to you. "This is phase one. I like to call it the 'relax phase,'" he sounded so proud of himself.  
"Really?" You raised an eyebrow at him as he led you to the bathroom door. You suddenly realized that the music had been coming from your own iPod, which was docked on the bathroom shelf, playing a mix of songs from some of your favorite movie soundtracks. The tub was lined with lit candles, and there was a basket full of bath bombs.  
"We didn't know what kind you would like, so we got all of them," Sam said snugly as he joined you and his brother in the hallway.  
"You guys didn't have to do this," you said, as a tear escaped and rolled down your cheek.  
"No, but we wanted to. After our little chat this morning, I thought you could use this." Dean once again brought you in for a hug. "(Y/N), we love you. You're our best friend. You know we would do anything for you."  
"You said this is phase one. I'm afraid to think of what phase two could be."  
"Well, you have to wait a little bit to find out. How about you meet us down in the library in an hour? Sound like a plan?" Dean smirked back at you as he and Sam started down the hall. Just as they rounded the corner, he added "don't be late!"  
You picked up one of the bath bombs, brought it to your nose and inhaled. A gentle scent of sakura flowers enveloped you, and you tossed it into the warm water. As the smell filled the room, you undressed and slowly sank yourself into the tub.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your skin was wrinkled and pruned when there was a light rap on the bathroom door. It slowly opened and you heard the angel's voice, "(Y/N), are you ready to come downstairs?"  
"Yeah, just about. Give me a few minutes, Cas." You waited for the door to close to get out. You noticed a clean set of clothes on the counter Castiel must have left for you. You got dressed, dried your hair, and wandered into the hall. He was leaning up against the wall waiting for you.  
"Don't worry about anything. I will clean up for you," his voice calming and gentle. "Dean and Sam are waiting for you." He motioned you towards the steps.  
You walked downstairs and stopped when you got to the door frame leading into the library. The lights were dimmed, and there were two candles placed in the middle of the table along with a runner and four plates. Dean walked out from the kitchen with silverware and smiled at you. "Tell me you didn't make a huge mess in my kitchen for this," you shot at him.  
"Me, make a mess? Never! Although it may be best you not go in there." He finished setting the table just as Cas came downstairs, and as Sam was coming from the kitchen with several plates of food. Cas pulled a chair out and motioned for you to sit. Dean sat down across from you, "did you enjoy the bath?"  
"Yes, it was just what I needed. Thank you, again," you chimed. As Cas sat down next to Dean, you asked "do angels even need to eat?"  
"We do not need to, but I do find the taste of certain foods to be satisfying, and I do enjoy the company of my friends."  
Sam finally had everything on the table and sat himself down next to you. You stole a moment to take everything in. As he started to uncover all the dishes, your mouth began to water. All of your favorite foods were there. "This is amazing!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything about dinner was wonderful, including the conversation. You couldn't remember the last time you actually had a real sit down dinner with the boys, and you were very grateful for everything they were doing for you.  
You all got up from the table, and as you attempted to help Dean and Castiel clean up, Sam put his hand on your shoulder, "you really don't want to go in the kitchen right now."  
"Besides," Dean interjected, "phase three is next."  
"Alright, I'm gonna need to know how many 'phases' you have planned, Dean," you said befuddled.  
"Only the three," he said with a wink.  
Sam took your hand in his and led you to one of the small tables at the top of the landing and pulled one of the seats out for you. "I figured we could sit up here while we wait for them to finish up," he said with a smile. "You realize why we're doing this, right, (Y/N)?" He tried to be gentle, but his words stung.  
"Yeah. I mean, after this morning, I figured he told you about the nightmares." You choked back a sob, trying to hold it together. Sam came over to your side, and kneeling down, wiped the tears from your face.  
"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay. We would never let anything happen to you. And to be honest, I still have nightmares all the time. It comes with the job." He hugged you, and you leaned in, allowing yourself to be comforted.  
"Dammit, Sammy! I thought we agreed to not make her cry," Dean jested.  
Chuckling, you both stood up. "It's okay, guys. I really appreciate everything you've done for me today. Honestly, I don't think I could handle a phase three."  
"Well, it's a good thing phase three is just a movie," Dean said as he pulled you in for a hug. "Any nerdy movie of your choice. And I promise to not make fun of you the whole time."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," you joked.  
The three of you walked back down to the library. Cas had set up the projector and pulled one of the old couches out of storage. You sat in the middle of the couch, a Winchester on each side of you.  
"Cas, why don't you pull up a chair? You aren't going to stand the whole time are you? This movie is really long, an-"  
He cut you short, "I actually have to be getting back up there," he gestured upwards. "I've been away for longer than I should have been, and the others are going to start asking questions."  
You stood up and hugged the angel. "Thank you, for everything."  
"You don't have to thank me. I will always be here for my family," and with a flutter, he was gone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About halfway through the movie, you realized Sam and Dean were both asleep. It had been a long day, and you were all beat. You grabbed a blanket and draped it over Sam's giant body. As you were reaching for a second blanket for Dean, he started to stir.  
"Shhh, Dean, go back to sleep," you whispered.  
"But then you'll miss out on phase 4," he sighed back.  
"I thought you said there were only three phases." You shot him a look of disapproval. You were slightly annoyed, but also pleasantly surprised.  
"Well, Sammy didn't know about my secret phase." He smiled, proud of himself, and stood up.  
"Oh? A secret phase? Should I be scared?"  
"Maybe a little." He motioned you to follow him as he started towards the garage, and you did. Together you walked up the steps and over to the Impala. Dean opened the passenger door and rummaged through the glove box. He pulled something out and hid it behind his back before you could see what it was. "I thought I'd share something with you. Something Sam doesn't know about." You looked at him, puzzled. There wasn't much the two brothers didn't share with each other. As far as you knew, they didn’t keep any secrets.  
"Okay, you've got my attention. Spill," you demanded.  
He very carefully pulled a pack of smokes from his back, and offered you one. "If Sammy ever found out, he'd kill both of us." He smiled, and offered you a lighter.  
"Wait a minute. You're telling me you've known this whole time?" You graciously accepted the cigarette, and allowed him to light it for you, and he lit one for himself.  
"You know, these things are terrible for you. They'll mess up your lungs," he said in a voice mocking his younger brother. You both chuckled.  
"Dean, thank you. Thank you for everything you did for me today. And thank you for this."  
"We love you, (Y/N). I meant what I said this morning. I really don't know what I'd do without you. You make this family whole. I promise, whatever happens, we will always keep you safe." There was a small tear in his eye now. "And, if you ever feel like you can't sleep, if the nightmares are that bad, there's always extra room in my bed. And...," he paused, thinking carefully how to put the rest into words, "it doesn't have to be anything more than that if you don't want it to be."  
There was no need for words. You gave him the biggest hug you had ever given anyone. And as he hugged you back, he held on a little longer, whispering, "I love you."


End file.
